Video Games
by Applauze
Summary: Cody and Scarlett were close at one time but now, they are on the edge. It all started when Gwen appeared out of the blue and reconnected with Cody. For Scarlett, it was the beginning of the end. Based off of the song "Video Games" by Lana Del Rey.


Scarlett looked deeply into the mirror, her long red hair in a tangled confused mess. She didn't care how she looked at the moment since she was tired and depressed. She slowly placed one of her hands on her left cheek and used the other one to message her right temple. She was trying to find a way of relaxing but looked gloomy and bitter. The door open and from the mirror, she saw Cody walking in and he looked worried.

"Scarlett, is everything alright? You don't look so well." Cody said to her while he started to place his hands on her shoulders. She took her hands and smacked Cody's hands away.

"No, I'm not alright!" she hissed at him. "I'm stressed out about all of this work for the university and this migraine is not helping out at all!"

"Geez, I didn't mean to make you mad. I was trying to see if you needed anything. Scarlett, sometimes I worry about you. Have you ever stopped and think that you might be pushing yourself a bit too hard?"

"Don't worry about me Cody! How many times do I have to scream that to you! Why don't you just go play your video games!"

"All I was doing was trying to help you!" replied Cody. "I don't know what's wrong with you but you need to take a chill pill and think about what I just told you."

After Cody walked out and slammed the door, Scarlett went to her bed and grabbed a pillow. She clutched onto it while she gently rested herself on her side and started to do some serious thinking. Scarlett sighed while she remembered the early days of their relationship when they would go to museums, galleries and theaters for dates. It turned out, to Scarlett's amusement, that Cody was a very intelligent person and often had a craving for learning new things. When that got old, they rode bicycles, went for picnics and swung on old wooden swings. She never expected herself to wear sundresses but with her revision in fashion, her flaming red hair shined in the sunlight. It looked like, at the time, on how those days of happiness and laughter was going to last forever and life would be sweet for both Cody and Scarlett. However, the storm came and their relationship went from happiness to pure hell. Scarlett grew angry and clutched the pillow when she remembered that it was Gwen who caused the downward spiral to begin.

* * *

_Cody and Scarlett had just settled into their new house when on a stormy night, there was a knock at the door. Cody went to the door and when he answered it, there stood Gwen with wet hair and makeup running all down her face._

_"You were right."_

_"What do you mean?" Cody asked while Gwen walked in. Once when she was inside, she dried off before sadly telling him,_

_"You were right about Duncan. Turns out that he never cared about me and he was just using me. I eventually found out that he was cheating on me with another woman. I-"_

_"Gwen," Cody interrupted as he looked up at her, "you don't need to apologize to me. To tell you the truth, I have actually f-"_

_"Oh no you don't!" Gwen yelled while she grabbed a hold of Cody's shirt and pulled him closer. "You are going to hear me out whether you like it or not."_

_"Ok, I'll listen."_

_"I want to apologize to you. After so many years, the feeling of guilt finally consumed me and I'm so ashamed of using you toward my advantage in World Tour. I never meant to hurt you but I was so desperate to not be the first one voted out that I had no choice. Can you ever forgive me for doing that to someone as innocent as you."_

_Cody looked away for a moment and heard Gwen cry actual tears. When he saw those tears land on her cheek, he was convinced that she was really telling the truth. Cody opened his arms and pulled her into a hug, a sign that the past would remain with the past and that they would move on._

* * *

Scarlett grilled at the memory. She was standing in the next room watching the whole scene and she felt sympathetic toward Gwen at first but than, she started to notice that Gwen was spending more time with Cody not to mention that Cody was paying less attention to Scarlett. It didn't take her long, along with her scientific patterns and theories, to conclude that Cody was cheating with Gwen. That's why she was bitter toward Cody earlier, not because her university work was killing her but the fact that Cody was being unfaithful toward her.

After pounding on this issue, Scarlett decided that she didn't want to deal with Cody anymore. She realized that dating him was a huge mistake and that she should have never gotten herself involved with him in the first place. She heard Cody in the next room playing with his video games and she decided to pack a suitcase full of clothes, stuff for the university and books. She quickly found a coat and fur hat to help keep her warm against the snowy cold, picked up her suitcase and left the bedroom. She stopped to write a quick little note before quietly opening the door and disappeared into the snow.

A couple of hours later, Cody decided to check on Scarlett after so much time with his video games. He walked to their bedroom, only to find it empty. He thought that she would be on the kitchen. So he walked down there and on the bar was a folded piece of paper. He picked up the paper and read:

_If you find this, it means that I have left and I won't be coming back. I know about your little secret so it's no surprise that you abandoned me like that. You can have Gwen and your video games all you want since I won't bother coming back into your life. You can live your life and I'll live my own, with the university. –Scarlett_

* * *

**I know you all might call me evil for stopping it there but I love leaving it at cliffhangers. It's a force of habit since I like surprises and this had been a oneshot that I had been working on for a while. I'm gonna start writing more Scarlody soon and I can't wait for your reactions since I have poured my heart into my OTP.**

**Until next time! Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word! :D**


End file.
